Food Truck/Transcript
(An array of food items is shown. An aerial view of the food truck park is shown. Cuts to bears in a very long line) Grizzly: Aw man, when do we get to eat? This line's taking forever! Ice Bear: Ice Bear's tired of staring at this guy's butt. (Guy over-hears Ice Bear talking, and takes a step forward.) Panda: (To Grizzly) Can you tell me how much longer? I may die soon! Grizzly: From here I would say...15 to 75 minutes? (Grizzly sees a man holding a taco) Woah! Is that the Ramen Taco? Lucky! (Panda takes a picture of the man with his phone but the flash of the phone disorientates him for a couple of seconds and he walks away. Panda then looks at the picture) Panda: Wow, there it is, I wanna eat my phone now. I told you we should've settled for the mac n' cheese pizza truck. Grizzly: No Panda! When it comes to food we never settle! Panda: Okay, Okay. Grizzly: We're good law abiding citizens; we deserve that Ramen Taco! Even 10 of em'. Ice Bear: Goodbye cruel world. (He falls down, making the others fall too.) Ramen Taco Guy: Order 74 next. (He rings a bell) Man: Thanks! Ramen Taco Guy: Who's next? Grizzly: Please sir, Ramen Tacos? Panda: We've waited so long, so hungry! (The Ramen Taco Guy takes their money, and puts down a plate of a one small Ramen Taco.) Grizzly: Is that it? Ramen Taco Guy: Next! Grizzly: Okay bros, small bites. Savor it... Panda: It has so many...textures? Grizzly: Spongy... Ice Bear: (Spits out the taco) Ice Bear regrets eating that. Grizzly: Dude, you're right. What's up with this food? It's gross. Panda: We waited 4 hours in line for this? (A brown squirrel comes up to The Bears) Grizzly: (Giving the rest of his taco to the squirrel) Here you go little guy. Panda: Uh Grizz look. (Panda points to a sign saying "DO NOT FEED THE WILDLIFE") Grizzly: (Snatching back the taco) Woah, close one, come on let's go get our money back. (Walking away) Sorry little guy. Man: Uh, yeah. I'll have the- Grizzly: 'Scuse us, friend. Hi, yes, uhh, we weren't completely satisfied with our meal. Can we have our money back? Ramen Taco Guy: You guys can't return food. This is half-eaten anyways. You think I'm a chump or somethin'? Grizzly: Well, no but we just thought what we waited for wasn't really equal to the quality of the food. No offense. Ramen Taco Guy: Oh, so now you're gonna rip on my food? Get lost. Next! Grizzly: What? Oh. WE UNDERSTAND, YOUR FOOD STINKS! NO, I'M NOT DONE COMPLAINING YET, I WILL BE HEARD! (Faded) On the internet! (Grizzly on his laptop) Grizzly: "Worst...Food...Ever..." One quarter star. Panda: Why give a quarter? They have to learn. Grizzly: I like the ambience. Panda: Well I'm not pulling any punches. (Typing review on phone) "Eat here if you hate...um...uh...eating. (A text message saying "Almost as good as my great grandmother's cooking. Simply the best." Appears under Panda's message. Panda maliciously grins) Yeah." Grizzly: I don't know what's worse, selling terrible food or the fact that people like it. Panda: It's a shame. Sometimes I just don't understand this world anymore. Grizzly: I guess some people can't tell the difference between good food and... id:Food Truck/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:F